Movable objects such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks in a wide variety of environments for military and civilian applications. A UAV may be manually controlled by a remote user, or may operate in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner. Such UAVs can include sensors configured to collect data from the surrounding environment and processors to process the data for use in various applications (e.g., navigation).
Sensors may be arranged on the movable objects in a variety of configurations. Existing approaches for the arrangement of sensors on movable object may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, information that is acquired by the sensors may be limited by their placement relative to the movable object. The utility of a sensor may be limited by the arrangement of the sensor on the movable objects.